


He Gave Me His Umbrella

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As John leaves the clinic it begins to rain. A black sedan pulls up and Mycroft does something very unexpected. He gives John his umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Gave Me His Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> This is is being written for JWP#20 - A sudden change in the weather. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. This is being written for fun.

John had just finished his work at the clinic. As he headed out the door the sun clouded over and it began to rain.

"Typical!" John thought to himself as he pulled his coat collar tight around his neck. 

As he was walking towards the tube station he heard a car draw up beside him. He turned to find a black sedan sitting there. 

"Okay, what does he want now? In not on the mood for being kidnapped today." he said to himself.

The window wound down and Mycroft smiled out at him. "I'm really sorry I can't offer you a ride back to 221B. I've just been to see my dear little brother and I now have to work on some documents for a meeting tomorrow. However I can give you this."

Mycroft handed John his umbrella through the window. It looked really expensive. John accepted it with a smile and opened it. It opened with a satisfying pop. Tilting his head a little he looked at Mycroft from under the umbrella.

"Thank you. Why did ....?" John started to ask.

"My dear doctor, you have been the best thing that happened to my brother since Gregory Lestrade stopped him from going down a path of drug induced self-destruction. I can't afford for you to get sick now can I?" John laughed and shook his head. "Besides I have plenty of umbrellas. I'm not going to miss one."

"I can give you it back next time I see you at the flat." 

Mycroft gave him a warm genuine smile. "No. No. That's okay. Consider it a gift." With that the window closed and the car drove off leaving him standing there looking after it.

John couldn't help smiling. He'd always thought that Mycroft cared about his little brother and now he felt that he just proved it. He also thought that he would keep this somewhere Sherlock wouldn't see. Not only did he want to use it, he also wanted to keep it to remind him of today, in case it never happened again.


End file.
